Big River
Big River is the 9th episode of Dora the Explorer ''from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Tico Summary Boots' boot falls in the river and wants to get it back because he loves his red boots. Recap Dora goes fishing on the river. Suddenly, Dora's fishing pole catches something. She tries to reel it up herself but needed help from the viewer. With the viewer's help, they wind up the fishing pole. Dora fishes out a pair of big yellow boots. Boots thought Dora said his name. Dora explained what she found in the river showed him the pair of big yellow boots. Boots loved his red boots and sung a song about it. After the song, one of Boots' boots falls in the river and floats away. Boots and Dora don't know where the river is going, so they ask the Map for assistance. He says that Dora and Boots have to go under a bridge, go past the froggy rocks and then they have to go past the waterfall. Dora and Boots have other obstacles they have to master. First, they have to fix the boat that had holes in it and was missing some pieces. The missing pieces were nearby. Dora and Boots had to count how many sqaure holes were in the boat. They counted up to 7, so they needed 7 squared pieces and there were exactly 7 pieces. Now, they put the missing pieces to fill the square shaped holes on the boat. After fixing the boat, they had to watch out for Swiper. Dora & Boots find Swiper behind the tree. They stop Swiper by saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times. Swiper snaps his fingers and runs away. After stopping Swiper, Dora & Boots pick up the boat and placed it near the river. Then, they put on their life jackets so avoid sinking into the river. Dora & Boots jump into the boat and the boat goes into the river. Dora rows the boat to the bridge. Boots asked where his boot was. The viewer finds it on the other side of the bridge. Dora rows the boat and bumps into the bridge. Boots said "this boat won't fit under the bridge. I got to get my boot." Dora tells Boots that the bridge can open up and let them through. Dora and Boots see Tico fishing nearby. Dora believes Tico can open the bridge. Boots tries to tell Tico in English when they had to tell Tico "abre" so he can open the bridge. Dora & Boots told Tico "abre" and Tico flips a switch and the bridge halves rises open. Dora & Boots row the boat under the bridge halves. After that, they thanked Tico for opening the bridge for them. Suddenly, the river started moving faster and then Boots' boot goes under the branches. Dora & Boots had to duck down or they'll bump their heads on the branches. Dora & Boots ducked down the low branches 4 times. After ducking down the low branches, they hear a "ribbit-ribbit" sound. Dora asked the viewer what animal went "ribbit-ribbit". The viewer told her that frogs make the sound "ribbit-ribbit". Dora & Boots have approached the froggy rocks. Dora & Boots have to row their boat around the rocks to avoid crashing into them. After that, Boots sees his boot and it gets away again. Dora & Boots have now approached the waterfall. Boots' boot went right over. Dora had to push the boat back to avoid going over the waterfall. Boots wondered how he can get his boot. Dora tells Boots that they can't go over the waterfall and needed to find a safer path so they can go around the waterfall. Dora asked the viewer if there was another way around the waterfall. Sure enough, there was another path to take that was just nearby. Boots saw it was a little river that looked like a waterslide. Dora manipulates the boat to the little river that looked like a watersilde. Dora & Boots went "whee!" as they went down. After that Dora & Boots look around for Boots' red boot. The viewer finds a buoy, a butterfly, a fish and then finds the red boot. Dora rows the boat and stops. Boots tried to reach for his own boot. He was about to go overboard when Dora catches him. Dora had an idea for Boots; She decides to look in Backpack for something to fish out the boot., they find a fishing pole inside Backpack and Boots had to maneuver the fishing pole to snag the boot. After the hook on the fishing pole snagged the boot, Boots can now fish out his own boot out of the water. Boots reels the fishing line back. Dora watches anxiously but Boots manages to fish out his boot out of the water. But they weren't done yet; Swiper was nearby. Boots thought Swiper might try and swipe his boot. Dora & Boots watch cautiously for Swiper. Swiper rows his kayak. Dora & Boots find Swiper had to stop him by saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times. After that, Swiper bumps his paddle against a rock and the paddle attachment sinks into water. Then he snaps his fingers and had to use his hands to paddle his kayak away. Dora & Boots paddle their boat back to shore. Boots puts his boot back on and sings his song again on how he loves his red boots. After the song, Boots' red boots remained on his feet. And that was where Dora & Boots went a river traveling adventure to retrieve Boots' boot that fell in the river. Song ''I Love My Boots Trivia *Dora sticks her tongue out when she tries to reel her fishing line up. *Dora & Boots wear their lifejackets for the whole adventure. *This was the 2nd episode from Dora's Backpack Adventure released on VHS. *This episode was on Rhymes and Riddles on DVD only. *This is the 9th episode of the show. Character Find Map Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2000